Love and Death
by Josephclein
Summary: Ned is cheating on Nancy with Deirdre Shannon. Nancy has a case about a kidnapper in England.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

Ned flung himself out of bed. He checked his watch. "4 am? Who the hell would ring my doorbell at 4 am?" he asked himself. He slowly walked downstairs, nearly tripping on his own feet. He opened the front door, and saw no one. He looked around outside but found no one. Then he noticed the box of chocolates on his doorstep and a note that read "_Time is running out, do as you are told or else __BAD__ things will happen to those you care about most. Just kidding, but seriously call me." _ And on the back was a phone number. Ned had a feeling he knew who this note was from, but he had to wait until morning to call to see if his suspicion was correct. He walked back up to his bedroom, climbed into bed and went back to sleep.

"Hi, this is Nancy Drew, please leave your name and number and I will track you down later."

_BEEEP_

Ned hung up the phone without leaving a message. He stood in front of Nancy's front door and rang the doorbell. No answer. He rang again, no answer. He slowly walked away from the house and got into his car. He pulled out his cell phone and called the number that was on the note that was left for him earlier that morning.

After a few rings someone picked up. "Hey, get rid of the detective. I'm the one you are meant to be with." Ned recognized the voice, it was Deirdre Shannon.

Ned cleared his throat "Hey Deirdre, I will go out with you, but I won't break up with Nancy, you are the one I'm meant to be with, but I can't break up with Nancy, since she is desperately in love with me."

"Ok Neddy. We will make this our little secret. Meet me at my house, and I will show you what you have been missing all these years. See you soon."

Ned glanced in the rearview mirror and took a centering breath. His hands gripped the steering wheel in a death grip; his knuckles a pale white against the dark color of the leather. Meeting his own brown gaze for a few moments helped bring him to the conclusion that he was tired of living in Nancy's shadow. Glancing over at the two-story house before him, he reminded himself of all the times he had been blown off because she had a case, or somewhere better to be.

Ned pressed his foot on the gas pedal and started off, glancing back once in a while thinking about the girl he was leaving behind. He felt guilty, but at the same time he knew it was never going to work. He felt like this was a new start for him, like he finally had a chance to be with someone who really cared about him.

As he drove by George's house he knew that Nancy was probably inside, laughing with Bess and George. He smirked at the thought of cheating on her. He knew it was wrong but it felt so right.

Ned had reached his destination, the Shannon Mansion. He stared at the 3 story home, made of white bricks and had marble pillars at the front. He sees this house every day, but it always takes him aback at how large and luxurious it is.

He drove up their long driveway and got out of the car. He started walking up the path to the house, and before he could get to the door, Deirdre ran outside and jumped into his arms.

"Nedward! You made it! Oh god you look sexy today."

"Thanks Deirdre, I can say the same about you. You look beautiful, as always."

"Thanks" she giggled and blushed "where is that little detective girlfriend of yours? You do realize that she is a detective, so she will probably find out about us sneaking around behind her back, right?"

"She is at George's house. Don't worry, we will cover up our tracks nicely, and she will probably be getting a case soon and forget all about me. Its Bess and George that we need to be careful around, they may seem innocent, but they will do anything for Nancy. If they find out about us, they will tell Nancy, and then kill us."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Deirdre got on her tip toes and kissed Ned. Ned picked her up again and spun her around. "Ned, come inside, we don't want anyone to see us, and I want some alone time with you" Grabbing his hand, she lead him inside.

The inside of the house was huge. It had hundreds of doors and windows. The walls were covered in priceless paintings. Ned and Deirdre walked up the staircase. They walked through the halls until they reached Deirdre's room.

Deirdre turned around and quickly kissed Ned before leading him into the bedroom. She told Ned to get on the bed, as she closed and locked the door. She slowly turned around and grinned a naughty grin, then pounced onto the bed with Ned, making out with him as she unbuttoned his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2: Making Arrangements

*I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. I kind of rushed these ones. I will try to have a new chapter posted in a week or so. Please comment and or/ leave recommendations and i promise i will ready them. I hope you enjoy the story. p.s. dont give up on this story yet.

* * *

"Bess, stop it."

"What? I'm just trying to do your makeup, George."

"You know I don't like wearing makeup."

Nancy, Bess, and George were laying on the floor of George's bedroom laughing. "George, your makeup actually looks pretty good…"

"Nancy, no one asked you" George chuckled "Can we change the subject please?"

"yeah sure…" Bess thought about what to talk about next, as she twirled her blonde hair in her fingers. "Oh okay, I got it! Which Hardy boy do you have a crush on?" Bess grinned. "George…?"

"Frank, hes smarter."

"Really? I've always liked Joe" Bess responded, "Nan, you can be the tie-breaker."

"I have Ned, remember? He's the best boyfriend a girl could want."

"Oh Deirdre" Ned came up for a breath of air.

He and Deirdre had been making out for half an hour straight. Ned's shirt was on the floor across from the bed, with his pants and boxers. Deirdre on the other hand, was fully clothed.

"Oh Nedward, your body is so…perfect." Deirdre gasped as her hands roamed his body.

A knock came at the door. "Hang on for a sec." Deirdre said as she pushed Ned into the closet and threw in his clothes. She walked up to the door and opened it.

"Daddy! What do you need?" she said batting her eyelashes innocently.

"I thought I heard nose coming from up here, are you alone?" He didn't bother to listen to the response; he wandered into the bedroom and started to look around. He checked under the bed, around her desk, and on the floor he found Ned's boxers.

"Whose are these?"

"I don't know Daddy…"

Deirdre's father reached for the closet door knob, and just as he started to turn it, his wife called up to them to say dinner was ready.

Once the room was empty, Ned grabbed his clothes, put them on, and then climbed out the window. He ran back to his car, and headed to George's house.

As he drove, he rolled down the windows to feel the summer air blow against his face. He turned on the radio and listened to the news. "_And once again, Nancy drew has solved another mystery. She truly is the best of river heights.__" _As usual Ned had to listen to stories about his "girlfriend", and it just reminded him why he was cheating in the first place, he didn't care about Nancy anymore, he just wanted to be mentioned in the news every once in a while for helping with a case, or just being the amateur detective's boyfriend.

He got to George's house and rang the doorbell.

"Who could that be? Nance can you get that? I want to finish with George's makeup."

Nancy laughed "sure"

She walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Ned!" she hugged him, and gave him a kiss. "How's my favorite guy? Why are you here?

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by." He reached for Nancy's hand, and walked upstairs with her to greet Bess and George.

"Hey Bess, George"

"Hi Ned" they responded in sync, and stared at each other.

"Sooo…." Nancy said, rocking on her heels. She had no idea what to talk about, and neither did Ned, or the girls. They all just sat there.

Bess cleared her throat "So, Ned, what's new?"

"Uh, what? Oh Nothing. Nothing really, just living life you know?"

"Yeah, that's cool"

More awkward silences.

"Why are we being so awkwa-" Nancy got cut off by the ring on her cell phone.

She searched around in her over cluttered backpack, and then held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey! Nancy it's Frank Hardy."

"And Joe"

"Oh hey guys, what's up?

"Not much, Joe and I got a case and we could use your help. You see, women in England have been going missing. Apparently a woman receives a box of chocolate, and a note from a secret admirer, then that night she goes missing, and can't be found. This only happens at a certain hotel though, the "Sawyer Suites." We need your help to crack this case, what do you say? Will you fly with us to England and work with us on the mystery?"

Nancy looked up at her friends, who all had curious looks on their faces, then said "Yes, I will be there. When do we leave for England?"

"Tomorrow, at around 10 in the morning." Joe responded.

"Ok, I will be at the airport by then, we can meet up there and talk more about the case. I will see you guys soon."

Nancy hung up, and explained her phone call to her friends. Ned wasn't listening he was thinking about how he would be getting free time with Deirdre without worrying that Nancy will catch them.


End file.
